A Princess And A Plumber Lament
by MarioBrosFan191
Summary: Luigi and Daisy are finally going to tell their feelings to each other but what happens if something goes wrong in their way? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people!!! This is going to be another fan fiction that I will work on, and no, this story has nothing to do with my other story, just to let know, well please enjoy:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Princess And A Plumber Lament:

It was a nice and sunny day in the mushroom kingdom, everything was beautiful and excellent, and luigi suddenly awake from a nightmare

Mario's And Luigi's House:

Luigi: uf uf uf uf uf

He looked around and saw that it was only a bad dream…:

Luigi: woooffff, good thing that was only a dream…

Luigi: well… today s the big day anyway, I'm sure I'll do it this time for sure…

He stand up and go to the bathroom for a bath, then he go to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for him and for Mario, (who was still sleeping)…:

Luigi: Maaaariooooooo!!!

Mario: yaaaaaawnnn, coming weege!!

Mario enters to the kitchen:

Luigi: here Mario, I prepared you breakfast J

Mario: aww thatnks weegee!!

Luigi: no problem

They where eating when Mario suddenly start to talk:

Mario: soooooo.. weegee today is the day isn't it?

Luigi blushing proudly: yeaaahh!! Today is the day that I will confess my love for daisy!!!

Mario: that's the spirit bro, you will see that she loves you too!

Luigi: (sigh) well… I hope so..

Mario: don't worry weegee she will be happy to that you love her and you will be a great couple J

Luigi: aww do you really think it Mario?

Mario: yep

Luigi: then I'll do it!!

Mario: that's my bro!!

Luigi finished eating and went to the washroom to brush his teeth:

Luigi: well bros here I go!!

Mario: good luck weegee!!!!

Luigi: thanks!

With that: luigi began to walk to reach sarassaland..

Meanwhile in sarassaland::::

Daisy's Castle:

Daisy: ok daisy!! This is the day

Daisy: today you are gonna tell your true feelings for luigi..

Peach: soo.. daisy are you ready?

Daisy looked at her with a confidemt look:

Daisy: I'm always ready

Peach: ok then.. go and tell your true feelings girl!!

Daisy: awww thanks peach, and I don't need luck, luigi loves me and I now it!!

Peach: that's the spirit daisy!!

Daisy: well bye peach I'm of!!

Peach: bye daisy!! Good luck with luigi!!!!!

Daisy: ohh I will…

Daisy gets out of her castle and began to walk to the mushroom kingdom….

Meanwhile::::

Luigi: ok luigi, you are almost there… please, please you can do it I know it…

Suddenly someone stopped him and pushed him into the nearest wall!!!!!!

Luigi: ouchhhhh!!! Who are you??

Suddenly luigi realize who was the person that do that::

Luigi: ohhhh emm.. hey plum?

Plum: hey weegee!!!

Luigi: emmm plum why did you push me into the wall??

Plum: hmmm I wanted to tell you something…

Luigi: emm plum, can it be in another moment, I really was going to do something important..

Plum: ohh don't worry my cute weegee its going to be really fast..

Luigi blushing: cute?

Plum: hahahahaha you look so cute when you blush luigi haha

Luigi: hehe well sorry plum but I really have to go!!

He was going to go but plum take his arm and pulled it into the wall letting him without ward:…

Luigi: heyyyy what are you doi….

Suddenly plum pressed her lips into luigi's lips and forced him to kiss her…

Luigi: heyyyyyyyy what was that for (blushing like crazy…)

Plum: ohhhhhh luigiii that was soo romantic, and you're a perfect kisser!!!!!

Luigi: plum your crazy…

Plum: shhhhhh just enjoy the moment…

She forced him another kiss, but this kiss was much longer and she was using her toung!!!

Luigi thinking: OMG!! SHE'S GIVING ME A TOUNG KISS!!!!!!!!1

Plum thinking: mmmmmm delicious, this is the best day of my life….

While she was forcing luigi to kiss her someone was going in that direction::

Daisy: hmmm I'm so nervious… what if he don't loves me

Daisy: nooooo he loves me, and I know it, and today we are going to be an official couple!!

Suddenly daisy watches plum and luigi kissing in the wall:

Daisy: nooo this can't be true………………..

Plum let Luigi broke apart for a little rest…

Plum: mmmm luigi that was delicious…

Luigi blushing: plum.. cut it out..

Plum: ohh weegee you know you like it..

Suddenly daisy felt devasted, like if someone just broke her heart in a million of peaces and began to cry loud (something that she have never do…)

Plum and luigi saw her crying and luigi inmedantly free up from plum and go to daisy's side:…

Luigi: daisy!! Whats going on.. why are you crying???

Daisy really angry and sad: Don't talk to me you little stupid!!!

Daisy gives him a really hard slap on the face and goes running to her castle crying really loud!!

Luigi was in the ground and crying about what just happened…. He standed up and was going to chase her until plum grabed his arm:….

Plum: ohhh luigi you don't need that brat.. and if she dares to touch you I will protect you my widdle weegee

She gives him a kiss on the lips but luigi broke apart really fast:….

Plum: hey?? I was enjoying it!!

Luigi: HOW DO YOU DARE TO KISS ME, AND NEVER CALL DAISY A BRAT, SHE IS AWESOME, SOMETHING THAT YOU AREN'T, AND I DON'T LOVE YOU, STOP KISSING ME, AND NOW I'M GOING FOR DAISY SO STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!!

Luigi goes running in daisy's direction!!

Plum: BUT LUIGI, SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU SINCE I SAW YOU, PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND!!!

Luigi runnig: dam you!!

Luigi was out of her sight:::

Plum: (sight) fine weegee I didn't wanted to do this but if you are not going to love me by the good ways then you have to love me by the bad ways…

She goes walking to her house laughing deviously thinking of her plan….

TO BE CONTINUED…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK end of chapter hope you enjoy my second fanfiction please fav and review. And stay tuned for the next chapter

BYE!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

ok people here is the second chapter of my fanfiction: A Princess And A Plumber Lament, please enjoy it, fav it and review it etc.. hahaha ohh and I want to to tell a thanks to MarioLuigi25 for being my first reviewer, THANKS !!!!

Well please enjoy, ohh and I don't own any characters of this fanfiction, Nintendo does::

A Princess A Plumber Lament Part 2:

Luigi was chasing daisy for tell her the reason that he has kissing plum:

Luigi: DAISY PLEASE COME BACK!!!!

Daisy crying: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!! AND I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!!!

Luigi: BUT DAISY!!! I CAN EXPLAIN IT ALL!!!

Daisy: YEAHH RIGHT.. GO TALK TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!

Luigi: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!! I DON'T LOVE HER!!

Daisy: I DON'T BELEAVE YOU, YOU WERE KISSING HER ON THE LIPS!!!

Daisy entered to her castle and close the door with lock!!

Luigi couldn't open the door::

Luigi: daisy please let me enter and explain you all!!

Daisy crying: nooooo I said that I don't want to talk to you!!

Luigi: daisy, don't cry, when you do that you make me feel really bad!!

Daisy: why would you care if I cry or not??

Luigi: because….. because I love you!!!!

Daisy: …….

Daisy opens the door facing head to head with luigi:

Daisy blushing: did you mean it??

Luigi: since the first time that I saw your extremely beautiful face….

Daisy blushing and thinking: omg!! Did he really mean it?? He.. he loves me?? This have to be a dream… but I have to ask him questions first!!

Daisy: let's go to my room and talk ok?

Luigi: ok…

Luigi followed daisy until they reached daisy's room

Daisy: enter please!!

Luigi entered and daisy closed and locked her door:

Daisy: ok luigi! Please explain me all.. NOW!!

Luigi: ok daisy, this is what happened::

Luigi explains all to daisy:……..

Luigi: and that is what happened…

Daisy: ohhhhhhhh luigi please forgive me for hitting you and be mad with you….. I just didn't know the reason of why you were kissing plum… please forgive me….. (soundind really sad……)

Luigi: daisy, I am always going to forgive you, what ever thing you do to me I will always forgive you..

Daisy: awwwww thanks weegee!!

She gives him a hot and comfortable hug!!

Luigi thinking: am I in heaven?

Daisy thinking: I'm sure in heaven….

Luigi: emmm but daisy?

Daisy: hmm?

Luigi: why would you care if I were kissing or having a relationship with plum?

Daisy: duhhhhh because I love you silly!!

Luigi blushing: you… you do???

Daisy: how many clues do you want? Hehehe

Luigi: awww I love you daisy..

Daisy: give me some sugar you handsome man!!!

Daisy takes luigi shirt and pressed him to share an romantic and long kiss on the lips…..

Luigi thinking: omg!! I'm kissing the girl of my dreams!!!

Daisy: mmmmmmm.. I knew that he was a good kisser, awww I love him so much!! I don't want to leave this moment evr in my life

They contuined kissing very romantly for 5 minutes without stopping….

TO BE CONTUINED…

Well end of the chapter… hope you enjoy it, finally luigi and daisy are together, but remember that plum is planning something and things are awating for this couple, so please stay tuned for the next chapter, sooo

BYE!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Its been a time, but i have my reason's… well anyways: here is the third chapter of: A Princess And A Plumber Lament XDXD please enjoy:::

I don't own any of this character, Nintendo does!!!

A Princess And A Plumber Lament Part 3:

LAST TIME LUIGI AND DAISY WERE SHARING A LOOONG KISS::::

Daisy: mmmmmmm…

Luigi: mmmmmm..

2 MINUTES LATER….

Daisy: mmmmmmmmm..

Luigi: mmmmmmmm…….

4 MINUTES LATER…….

Daisy: mmmmmmmmmm…….

Luigi: mmmmmmmmm……

6 MINUTES LATER……. ¬¬ Me: (holy sh…….t)….

Daisy: mmmmmmmmmmm…

Luigi: mmmmmmmmmm………

THEY FINALLY BROKE APART….

Luigi: uffffffffff daisy? That was….. was……….

Daisy: huhuhuhuh fantastic….?

Luigi: yeah………..

Daisy: want something to drink?

Luigi: water would be good please…

Daisy: then let's go sweetee!!

Luigi: ok!!

DAISY AND LUIGI WENT TO THE KITCHEN…..

MEANWHILE IN THE MARIO BRO'S HOUSE:

Mario: hmmmmmmm I wonder if luigi actually did it… well if he's taking soo long then I think he did it, nice one bro!!!

Mario: hmmm I should call peach…

MARIO CALLS PEACH….

Peach: hello this is princess peach talking!!

Mario: hey sweet heart?

Peach: ohhh hey honey how are you doing?

Mario: fine and you?

Peach: fine, thanks for asking..

Mario: no prob, emm peach? Did wou were in daisy's castle weren't you?

Peach: yep why are you asking?

Mario: ohhh then luigi show up there didn't he?

Peach: what? I thought that daisy show up at your house..

Mario: what? Why would she do that?

Daisy: cuz she was going to tell her feelings for luigi

Mario: wow are you serious?

Peach: emm yeahh, this morning I was with her and she went to your house to do it, after that, I went to her garden to smell the beautiful flower's that she have in her tent…

Mario: wow that's really weird!!

Peach: why?

Mario: cuz this mourning luigi was on his way to daisy's castle for the same reason!!

Peach: Wow really?? That's soo sweet!! They loved each other all this time!!

Mario: yeahhhh I'm so happy for they!!

Peach: hmmm but were are they anyway?

Mario: hmmm maybey while they were walking they find with each other in half way..

Peach: hmmm that make sense..

Mario: anyways I'm really happy for both!!

Peach: yeahhh me too!!!

Mario: hmmmm soo can I go to your castle?

Peach: of coarse, I'll be waiting you here…

Mario: ok then I'll be there in no time!!!

Peach: ok bye honey!!

Mario: bye sweet heart!!

MEANWHILE IN PLUMS HOUSE:: (Me: plum's house? Wth? Evil me: muahahahahaha)

PLUM'S HOUSE:

Plum: ok, is oviuos that's luigi dousn't loves me and he is kissing with daisy right now….

Plum: well… that is going to change..

PLUM BEGAN TO WALK TO DAISY'S CASTLE:

Daisy's castle door: toc toc toc toc toc!!

Plum thinking: hehehehe this is the first step of my plan to steal weegee from daisy hehehehehe

TO BE CONTUINED…..

End of the chapter people, hope you enjoyed the chapter, next is coming soon so please review, fav and stuff, thanks to all the people that are enjoying my story's, THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well that's all: BYE!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A Princess And A Plumber Lament Part 4:

Me: Last time on APAAPL plum arrived on daisy's castle and was knocking the door…. Omg what is going to happen o_0!!

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC!!!

Daisy: Huh? Thats weird, i didn't wait someone to come, it must be peach i guess..

Luigi was still daydreaming about that looong kiss he just shared with daisy but when he heard the doorbell he decided to go with her..

Door Opens:…….

Daisy-Luigi: PLUM???

Plum: hey!

Daisy (with a red face of anger): What do you want stupid slot, if you want something with my luigi or me I'm going to kick your butt so hard that tomorrow you are going to awake in a lost desert without memory!!!!!!

Luigi thinking: holy crap!!

Suddenly tears began to fall from plums face intantly, she was crying out loud!!

Daisy-Luigi: HUH??

Plum: ohhh daisy I couldn't beleave you actually trust in that man!!!

She points luigi!!

Luigi: What are you talking about??

Daisy: yeah freak??

Plum: What luigi, didn't you tell her what you did to me??

Daisy-Luigi: WHAT?^

Plum: hmm so he didn't tell you I see..

Luigi: plum what are in the world are you talking about??

Plum: don't talk to me!!

Daisy: hey squirt!! Watch your mouth with my boyfriend!!

Plum: listen dear, I suppose that luigi has lied a lot to you right?

Daisy: Huh?

Plum: listen this is what really happened::::

I was waking through the park when I meet with luigi, I greeted him and he said:

Luigi: hey babe?

Plum: ummm hey luigi, whats up?

Luigi: nothing, just watching you pretty face!

Plum: what? Look I don't know what is going on but I'm getting out of here.

Luigi took my arm and pressed his lips with mine!!

Plum: heyyyyyyy what are you doing???

Luigi: kissing you babe, you don't like it?

Plum: sorry but I don't like you!!

Luigi: I know I know!!

Plum: Good!!

I was about to leave when he took my arm again and pushed me into a wall and kiss me again!!

Luigi: I know you love me!!

Plum: please stop!!!

Luigi: shhhhhhh you just enjoy..

He began to kiss me again and that's when you came and saw us kissing..

Luigi: WHAT?????????????????????

Plum: and that's what happened, daisy, if you want to beleave me or not that's your problem I just wanted to tell you this before he hurts you, and you luigi!! If you dare to kiss me again you will see…

Plum goes running with tears on her eyes…..

Luigi was complety confused, and began to think in his own mind: OMG WHAT IN THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? SHE JUST CHANGED THE STORY OF WHAT HAPPENED TODAY AND MAKE ME THE EVIL PERSON.. WTH IS HER PROBLEM??

Then tears began to fall from daisy's face..

Daisy: luigi… I beleaved in you, how do you dare to do that to me……

Luigi: Daisy you have to beleave me!! I never do that, she's only lying, please don't beleave her!!!!

Daisy: sorry luigi I have some things to think right now, please leave my castle right now!!

Luigi: daisy… you are not gonna actually beleave in her don¡t ya?

Daisy screaming: I said I have to think, don't you get it??

Tears began to fall from luigi's face but he just stopped crying and said:

Luigi: Ok daisy, if you want to beleave her, and not me I guess I'm just going now, and even if you dump me for this reason I will always love you, bye

Luigi goes running to his house….

Daisy crying: snif snif snif, sorry luigi, I love you too, but she was really convencing, I have to think, and no, I am not going to dump you, I love you too much for doing that, I'm just going to think..

With that daisy entered her castle and locked herself in her room…

Meanwhile in plum's side:

Plum: muahahahahahahahaha I can't beleave that slot actually beleave me, omg I'm such a good actor, phase 1 is complete, ohh luigi your going to be sooooo mine teehhee.

Omg that's all for today, hope you enjoy it, omg plum is such a freak 0_o!!

Evil me: muahahahahah go plum you can!!

Me: shut up!!

Evil me: make me!!

I got into a fight!!

5 minutes later:

Evil me: muahahaha

Me: omg I'm so beated up, well anyways, hope you enjoy it and wait for the next chapter of: A Princess And A Plumber Lament..

Bye!!! (ohh my freaking arm….)


	5. Chapter 5

Yo!!!!!!!!!!!! Wassup readers, heres the next chapter of my fanfiction, cool huh? That was fast hehehehe well nothing more to say so….. LET'S HIT THE ROAD:

* * *

A Princess And A Plumber Lament Part 5:

Me: last time: stupid plum phase one worked, luigi went to his house really sad and daisy went to her room to think.. well here we go – a:

Luigi arrived his house:……

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC!!

NO RESPONSE!!

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC!!

NO RESPONCE

Luigi: Mario!!!! Open up!!, ohh heres a letter from him….

Dear luigi: I went to peach place, the keys are On the right bush.

Att: Mario

Luigi: "sight" he's so lucky….

LUIGI GOT THE KEYS AND ENTERED TO THE HOUSE AND WENT TO HIS ROOM TO LET ALL THE PAIN HE WAS FEELING WITH TEARS, BUT IT WAS USELESS:…

Luigi: owwwwwwwww daisy….

Luigi: stupid plum..

Luigi: why this things only happen to me??

LUIGI PUNCHES HIS HAND TO THE WALL WHILE HE SCREAMS: WHY??????

Luigi: ow ow o wow my hand….

Luigi: uggg that hurts…

Luigi: I need a sleep….

LUIGI WAS ABOUT TO SLEEP WHEN THE PHONE RANGED..

Luigi: Dammm.. this better be good.. oh!! Maybe its daisy, omg omg omg!!

LUIGI ANSWERS THE PHONE:..

Luigi: hello?

Waluigi: Wasup dude?

Luigi: ohhh hey waluigi, are you calling me to call me names? Cuz I have new and offensive for you hehehe

Waluigi: not this time, look: I been practicing tennis a lot, I'm sure I can beat you now so.. wanna match?

LUIGI THINK IT FOR A MOMENT, SO HE DECIDED TO DO IT TO FORGET ABOUT HIS PROBLEMS..

Luigi: Your on!!

Waluigi: Good!! See you at peach dome, I'm so gonna beat you this time squirt!!

Luigi: Ha!

Waluigi: whats so funny?

Luigi: nothing.. its just that I always beat you at it

Waluigi: hahahaha not this time loser

Luigi: hahahah ok I'll see you there, get ready to lose

LUIGI HANG UP AND GOES TO CHANGE HIS OUTFIT TO PLAY TENNIS…

20 MINUTES LATER AT PEACH DOME:…..

Waluigi: ready for losing?

Luigi: that's my line!!

SO.. THEY BEGAN TO PLAY, BUT AS THEY PLAYIED LUIGI BEGAN TO THINK ABOUT DAISY..

Luigi thinking: ohhh daisy…..

Luigi thinking: why why WHY???

Luigi thinking: this is all my fault somehow….

Luigi thinking: what I am going to do???

SUDDENLY WALUIGI STOPPED PLAYING AND WENT TO LUIGI TO HIT HIM IN THE BACK OF HIS HEAD:…

Luigi: uhh what? I mean HEY!!!

Waluigi: whats going on with you? Wee are being playing for 10 minutes and you aren't playing like you, wth is happening with you?

Luigi: "sight", ok.. I will tell you..

LUIGI EXPLAINS ALL THE THINGS THAT HAPENNED TO HIM IN THAT DAY….

Waluigi: muahahahahahahahaha omg man this is hilaurus, I can't beleave you actually got the balls to tell daisy your stupid feelings and my cousin girl also likes you and planned something to be with you muahahahahahhaa

Luigi: WHAT? SHE IS YOUR COUSIN GIRL??

Waluigi: yep!! Why do you think she plays dirty, that's a thing of family!!

Luigi: that's great!! So you can tell her that I don't love her right?

Waluigi: no can't do dude

Luigi: wha why?

Waluigi: soory dude, she is my family, in my family we play dirty, we can't be own the way of our own plans..

Luigi: ohhhhhh crap…

Waluigi: hmmmm but I know her, I think she already know you love daisy!!

Luigi: Then why in the hell she is doing this??

Waluigi: well…. Knowing her, she just want to be with you and she is not going permit any girl stand in her way, that must be why!!

Luigi: owwww I see…. Now what??

Waluigi: hey!! Don't ask me!! I have a problem with my girlfriend too you know?

Luigi: really? What happened between you al cyrup?

Waluigi: well…….. she was going to rob my brother's coinage, I stopped her because mt bro worked to much robbing those 1.000.000 coins so I didn't let her..

Luigi: and what happned?

Waluigi: she slaped me and spit on my shoe..

Luigi: WOW!! And did you break up?

Waluigi: naaaa I went to her house after that day and kiss her so she could forgive me..

Luigi: and she did?

Waluigi: yep, it was really simple

Luigi: ohh I see……. Hmmmm wait!! Maybe If I go to daisy's place and convice her that I'm right and not plum, she will beleave in me!!!

Waluigi: maybe.. but be carefull with my cousin girl, she's really tricky, like me!!

Luigi: pfff that's anything that I can handle..

Luigi: well… thanks for the talk waluigi but I have to get back my girl!!!

LUIGI WAS JUST GOING IN HIS WAY BUT WALUIGI TRIP HIM AND LUIGI FALL INTO THE GROUND..

Luigi: owwwwww

Waluigi: muahahahahaha nothing you can handle?

Luigi: bahhhhh whatever, I can kick your butt in a fight!!

Walugi: yeah right… you only have beat me like 100 times

Luigi: yeah and how many times did you beat me?

Waluigi: emmmmmmmmmmm I have to go to cyrup's place, soooo get lost squirt!!

Luigi: hahahah that's what I thougt… well daisy here I go!!

LUIGI BEGAN TO RAN TO DAISY'S CASTLE!!!!!!!!

TO BE CONTUINED…….

Well people that's all, it looks like waluigi actually helped luigi in a way hahahahaha, those two are never gonna be friends or will they? Hahhaa

Well please stay until my next chapter, nothing more to say sooooooooo: BY…..

Evil me: wait a moment!!

Me "sight" what do you want?

Evil me: nothing hahahahaha I just wanted to bother you haha

Me:¬¬ emmm ok, weird..

Well bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	6. Chapter 6

Evil Me: Muahahahahahhahahahaah today's chapter is hosted by me, the evil side of mariobrosfan191, he is sleeping right now so i will replace him muahahahahah now read!!! I demand you!!!

A Princess And A Plumber Lament PART 6::

Evil me: ON the last tiem luigi talks to waluigi and blablablablablabla just read!!

Luigi was On his way to daisy's casltle!!

Luigi: Daisy, HERE I GO!!

Suddenly luigi stopped right there….

Luigi: but.. wait a second, I can't go to her place like this, I'm in my tennis outfit, im messy and I can't go like that, I'll go to my place and clean myself up ugh..

Luigi went to his house without noticing that plum was spying on him behind a bush!!! (Evil me: aren't I awesome??)

Plum: oh oh oh, it seems that my weegee wants to go back to that place again huh?, muahahahahaha well now that I know it I'm so gonna stop that :D Muahahahahahahaha

Meanwhile in Daisy's castle!!!

Daisy was on her bed with her pillow in her face, she has been cryng and thinking a lot!!

Daisy: What the hell I did?

Daisy: I just let my boyfriend get out of my sight and all its because if my fault!!! I can't beleave I did that, I mean, plum was acting soo real… what if she was right???

Daisy: No, I know luigi to well and he will never do that………..

Daisy. But……………………. Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Daisy punches the wall!!!

Daisy. Dammmm I'm so confused………….

Daisy: (sight..) I'll call peach, she will help me with this….

Meanwhile in Mario And Luigi's house:

Luigi took a fast shower, ate some food that he cooked, brushed his teeth and finally he was ready for his quest to recover the love of daisy!!!

Luigi: here I go!!!!!

Luigi went out of his house and was running at full speed to daisy's place!!!

Plum: heheheh here come my weege… here I go

Luigi: I have to go fast before something happens, but why do I feel that something bad is going to happen??

Suddenly while he was running, Plum came out of nowhere and hit him on his head with a fraypan really hard!!

Luigi was uncunsicious on the ground while plum just stand there a grinned to herself …..

Plum: hehehehheeh Muahahahahahaha

Plum took luigi and carried him to her place??? (Evil me: that's right!! Beleave it muahahaha)

Plum: I'm so sorry sweety but I told you, if you didn't like it the good way, then you'll had the dad way muahahahhaah!!!

Evil Me: End of chapter looosers!! I know you want to know what's up next right? Well you have to wait now MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!!

Me: Ahhhhhhh wut are you doing here???????????? I Must HOST chapter 6!!!

Evil Me: To late, I did it

Me:….. You What???????????????????????????????'

Evil Me: come and get me looser!!!!!!!1

Me: Come here you little Bit…………………………….

Please wait till next chapter of: A Princess And A Plumber Lament!!! Bye!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hello people =D i must say that i'm really sorry for letting you wait that much… i hate when that happens XD. Anyways, if you still reading this story… here's chapter 7! Yayyy

Me: and good thing I tied up the bad me this time heheheh

Evil Me: Get me outa here idiot!

Me: Heh in yer dreams XD, well time for the chapter, plz enjoy and I don't own any Mario character only the story XD

A Princess And A Plumber Lament Part 7:

Me: on the last chapter daisy was calling peach and plum hit luigi to dam hard:….

Daisy's Castle:

Daisy: come on answer, plz answer!

Peach: uhhhhh hello?

Daisy: hey peach….

Peach: ohhhhhh daisy, hiii I heard that luigi loves you too, I'm so happy for you 2, is luigi with you?

Daisy: No….. I kinda kicked him out of my house

Peach: what? Why would you do that? You told me you loved him too

Daisy: I know I know, it's a long story (snif)

Peach: it's ok daisy just tell me what happened

Daisy: Ok this is what happened: While I was walking happily to luigi's house I noticed that there where 2 figures kissing in the wall, I walked closer and I saw that the 2 figures where luigi and plum!

Peach: ?

Daisy: yeahh I know….. I was so sad and furious so I began to cry…. Luigi apparently saw me and asked me if I was ok, I slapped him on the face and ran to my castle while he was chasing me….

Peach: What? Why did he kissed my old golf partner? Wth? And why did he chased you?

Daisy: let me finish!... ok when I reached my castle I closed the door, he began to tell me that it was a big mistake and he didn't kiss plum by his choice…I didn't believe him but then he said he loved me..

Peach: Ok now I'm confused 0_0

Daisy: sight… I opened the door and told him to go with me upstairs and talk, so yeahh, he told me that he was walking to my place when suddenly plum stopped him, pushed him into the wall and kissed him a lot…

Peach: Ohhhhhhhh I see! Mkay go on

Daisy: Yeahh…. I was sorry for hitting him and yelling at him, so I apologized and he told me sweet things… and then we…. We made out… like for 10 minutes…..

Peach: 0_0 ohhhhhhh im so happy ^W^, but I don't get it… why did you kick him off your house?

Daisy: Because there was someone knocking in my door, me and luigi opened and there it was a really crying and hurt plum…. She told us that luigi kissed her because he wanted to and he pushed into the wall and did all those things…., when she finished she left crying…. I believed her because that was soo real…. I was angry and told luigi to go out….

Peach:….. so… you actually believed plum?

Daisy: yeahh…..

Peach: are you crazy? Did you actually got fooled by the cousin of the wario bros.?

Daisy: WHAT? They are cousins?

Peach: Of course they are! And she is a great actress, she won 10 trofies in her school!

Daisy: Seriosly? She trick me so she could be with luigi?

Peach: well duhhhh, her family is of cheaters and thief's like wario and waluigi!

Daisy: omg! Now luigi hates me. Im the stupidest person in the hole world TT-TT! Why didn't I believed luigi?

Peach: don't be so hard on yourself, you didn't know…..

Daisy: snif… I feel so bad, I ruined everything, I lost luigi… and I love him…

Peach: You didn't lost him! Now go to his house and tell him everything, I know luigi and he still loves you, don't ruin this opportunity =(

Daisy: your right peach, I'm not gonna let that girl to steal my luigi, I love him and I'm not gonna loose to her,

Peach: That's the spirit daisy, now go and kiss him! I mean talk to him hehehehe

Daisy smirking: Maybe both thehee

Daisy: Ok thank you very much peach, you are really my best friend..

Peach: Awwwwwww no problem dais…

Daisy: ok then bye! Here I go!

Peach: goodbye and good luck with luigi

Daisy: thanks and oh I will =)

Daisy begans to run to Luigi's And Mario's House The Fast As She Cans!

Peach: good luck daisy…

Mario: hey honey what took you so long who were you talking to?

Peach: hahahhaha it's a long story XD

Mario: I'm-a all ears!

Peach kisses him

Peach: ok ^^

MEANWHILE IN A CASTLE FAR FAR AWAY FROM THEM:

Luigi. Uhggggg where… where am i…

Plum: ohhhhh so you finally awake my sweetie little weegee =D

Luigi: Ohhh crap….

Me:End of chapter people! Hope you liked this chapter, this is getting good hahahhahaa im gonna post more fast I promise XD

Evil me: yeah yeahh, can I go now?

Me: hmmmm let me think…. NO

Plz fav and review Byeeeeeeee


End file.
